


Malentendido.

by AtariShin520



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtariShin520/pseuds/AtariShin520
Summary: -¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días.? - Pregunto Wei a la única persona que nunca le haría preguntas innecesarias.-C-Claro. - Dijo aquel castaño un tanto preocupado por el estado en que estaba el pelinegro.-Gracias Wen Ning.Wei entro a la casa de Ning para dirigirse a la habitación extra que el dueño tenia, al estar solo comienza a rememorar una y otra vez el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar y no con su prometido.
Relationships: Lan Zhan/Wei Wuxian
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les guste el fic, soy nueva en la pagina asi que espero me tengan paciencia.

-Felicidades, esta en cinta. - Dijo el doctor mientras revisaba los exámenes que había hecho al doncel enfrente suyo. - Le daré una lista con las cosas que debe hacer y que no, además de una receta para que pueda comprar las vitaminas y los suplementos que deberá de tomar durante el embarazo.

Wei no escuchaba al doctor, lo único que logro procesar es que estaba esperando un bebé. Un ser creado del amor de Lan Zhan y el, una felicidad lo empezó a embargar y lo único que quería en esos momentos era salir corriendo del hospital para llegar a su hogar y contarle a su pareja que iban a ser padres.

-Aquí tiene. - El doctor le pone enfrente un papel y Wei no sabia que era pero simplemente lo toma. - Asegúrese de seguir todo lo que sale en el papel.

-Esta bien. - Fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro antes de salir del edificio.

A la salida del hospital Wei WuXian hace detener un taxi para poder dirigirse a su hogar, mientras iba en el vehículo empezó a recordar cada día que paso al lado de Lan Zhan desde el día en que ambas miradas se encontraron, la primera vez que se dirigieron la palabra y mas cosas mientras se acariciaba el vientre en donde ahora se formaba su hijo o hija. Mientras se iba acercando a su hogar un mal presentimiento se hizo presente en su ser pero Wei lo ignoro, no quería pensar que algo malo podía pasar menos ahora que debía de cuidarse mucho pero pronto se arrepintió cuando al llegar a su hogar vio que en la entrada se encontraba su amor besando a una hermosa mujer, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que alguien los estaba viendo hasta que Lan Zhan abrió los ojos y volteo la mirada viendo así a Wei WuXian que lo miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

-Wei Ying. - Dijo su nombre mientras se separaba de la mujer la cual sonrió de forma triunfal.

Pero Wei Ying no dijo nada y se subió nuevamente al taxi para darle una nueva dirección, un pequeño sollozo se escucho en aquel pequeño espacio. El conductor veía por el retrovisor al pobre doncel que no dejaba de llorar en silencio mientras se acariciaba el vientre. Cuando el pelinegro llego a su nuevo destino, se seca las lagrimas lo mas que puede y le pregunta al conductor cuanto le debe a lo que este responde que no era necesario.

-¿Porque.? - Pregunta el doncel aun con rastros de lagrimas en su cara.

-Tómelo como un pequeño calmante para su roto corazón. - Con eso dicho el conductor emprende su marcha mientras Wei le agradece en silencio.

Se dirige a la casa de aquella persona que sabia lo ayudaría sin preguntar nada hasta que el decidiera hacerlo. Toca la puerta dos veces hasta que escucha un suave "ya voy", cuando la puerta se abre deja ver a un castaño de tierna mirada.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí unos días.? - 

-C-Claro. - Dice el castaño un tanto preocupado al ver a su amigo en aquel estado.

-Gracias Wen Ning.

Wei entro a la casa de Ning para dirigirse a la habitación extra que el dueño tenia, al estar solo comienza a rememorar una y otra vez el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar y no con su prometido. Lagrimas recorrían nuevamente sus mejillas al recordar el beso que vio entre Lan Zhan y aquella asquerosa mujer.

Sabia que su novio no seria capaz de traicionarlo pero al ver como el sostenía a aquella mujer no pudo evitar dudar un poco, se acostó en la cama de espalda mientras nuevamente se acariciaba el vientre, sabia que llorar no le haría nada bien al bebe pero no podía evitarlo y menos cuando aquel recuerdo no dejaba de aparecer en su mente aunque se vio interrumpido cuando un suave toque se escucho en su puerta para luego ver aparecer a su amigo.

-¿P-Puedo pasar.?

-Claro.

El pelinegro se incorpora en la cama mientras el castaño se adentra a la habitación y se sienta al lado de su amigo, ninguno de los dos hablaba pero aun estando de esa forma el silencio no era incomodo sino todo lo contrario y eso Wei Ying lo agradecía. En esos momentos no sabia que sentir ni tampoco que hacer, Ning al ver que su amigo no decía nada con suavidad y cariño le toma una mano y le empieza a hacer cariño, Wei al sentir aquella suave caricia finas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y ya no aguanto mas el dolor y comenzó a sollozar de forma fuerte para luego arrojarse a los brazos de Wen Ning y que este lo estrechara en sus brazos y lo consolara.

-E-el m-me en-engaño. - Tartamudeaba el pelinegro mientras no paraba de llorar. - J-justo cuando e-estábamos p-por ser una fa-familia.

Wen Ning al escuchar aquello no sabia como reaccionar menos al saber que su amigo estaba en cinta, no sabia que decirle por eso opto por acariciarle la cabeza de forma suave, escuchaba como su amigo lloraba de forma desconsolada mientras el solo se encargaba de consolarlo. Estuvieron de esa forma por unos cuantos minutos hasta que Ning vio que su amigo se había quedado dormido en su regazo mientras pequeñas lagrimas aun escapaban de sus ojos, el castaño solo suelta un pequeño suspiro para luego acomodar a su amigo en la cama y dejarlo descansar.

Wen Ning sale de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un vaso con agua, mientras se tomaba el agua empieza a pensar que podría ser bueno para que Wei no siguiera sufriendo pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos cuando suena el timbre su casa.

-¿Quien podría ser.? - Es lo que piensa Ning, ya que el no esperaba a nadie y su hermana llegaba tarde en la noche.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprende al ver a Lan Zhan jadeando mientras su ropa se encuentra desordenada lo cual es raro en el ya que siempre le gusto que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras Wen Ning no salia de su sorpresa, el jade menor mira al castaño para luego mirar dentro de la casa y ve que no había rastros de su amado por ello vuelve a mirar al menor y con un deje de desesperación le pregunta al castaño.

-¿W-Wei a venido.? - Pregunta un tanto jadeante por haber corrido desde su casa hasta la casa de Wen Ning.

-E-el n-no a e-estado aquí. - Miente Ning, sabia que su amigo no querría ver al jade en esos momentos. - ¿P-paso algo.?

-No, nada. - Dice el jade menor. - Si pasa por aquí podrías por favor avisarme.

-C-claro.

Luego de eso Lan Zhan se marcha con un semblante triste, Wen Ning lo contempla unos segundos para después cerrar la puerta pero al voltearse da un pequeño grito al ver que Wei estaba detrás de el con un semblante triste el mismo que tenia Lan Zhan.

-¿Para que vino.? - Pregunto el doncel con una voz melancólica.

-Q-quería s-saber si e-estaba aquí.

-¿Q-que le dijiste.? - Pregunto asustado el pelinegro, lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que Lan WangJi lo encontrara y le dijera la cruda verdad.

-Que el joven Wei no se encontraba aquí. - Dijo para darle alivio a su amigo. - Pero si por cualquier cosa pasaba por aquí le avisara. - Agregó el castaño.

Wei Ying no le dijo nada pero si le dio una sonrisa pequeña pero a su amigo aquello le fue suficiente por ahora, el mismo se encargaría de hacerlo sonreir como antes.

Y no es porque Wen Ning este enamorado del pelinegro como muchos piensan entre ellos Lan Zhan. El castaño siempre a visto a Wei Ying como un hermano y un gran amigo además que Ning ya tiene alguien que le guste aunque es 4 años menor que el pero aún así quiere tener a aquel hermoso y tierno hombre a su lado y poder darle una hermosa familia.

Después de ese momento, ambos se dirigen al comedor y el dueño de casa prepara una sencilla comida para los dos. Comen en silencio el cual no es incómodo, ellos saben estar tranquilos sin momentos incómodos de por medio excepto una vez cuando estaban borrachos pero esa es historia para otro día.

Luego de haber comido cada uno se fue a su habitación no sin antes decirse buenas noches. Cuando el reloj marco las once de la noche Ning estaba leyendo en su laptop, estaba concentrado hasta que escucho unos suaves golpes en su puerta por lo cual cierra su laptop.

-Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y por ella solo se asomo una cabellera negra junto a unos hermosos ojos grises, Ning solo sonríe para luego dejar la laptop en el buro al lado de su cama y luego palmea el lugar desocupado de su cama. Wei al ver aquello suelta una pequeña sonrisa para luego ir junto con su almohada a la cama en donde se encontraba el castaño y se acuesta a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se miraban el uno al otro, Ning acerco su mano al cabello de Wei y le comenzó a hacer cariño de forma suave. El doncel cerro sus ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquellas caricias, comenzó a sentir sueño pero antes de quedarse dormido por completo soñó con que estaba al lado de su Lan Zhan mientras este ultimo tenia en sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Soltó una lagrima la cual fue limpiada por Wen Ning el cual tenía una expresión de dolor al mirar a su amigo en aquel estado.


	2. I.

6 Años Después.

-¿Mamá falta mucho para llegar.? - Decía un pequeño de cabello semi largo amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Una cuántas horas más mi pequeño. - Dijo un pelinegro de largo cabello el cual estaba suelto mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo. - El tío Ning estará más que contento de verte A-Yuan.

-¡Si! - Respondió alegre el pequeño. - Ahora podre exigirle todos los regalos que me debe el tío Ning.

-Jajaja tienes razón.- Le respondió el pelinegro mientras le hacia cariño en la cabeza a su hijo. - También podrás ver a la tía YanLi y al tío Cheng.

-El tío Cheng es un gruñón pero me gusta la tía YanLi. - Dijo Yuan sonriente.

El pelinegro soltó una carcajada fuerte por las ocurrencias de su hijo pero se tuvo que callar cuando uno de los pasajeros reclamo por que quería dormir y cierta persona no lo dejaba por su risa, hay recordó que iba en un avión rumbo a su hogar de origen luego de haber estado 6 años lejos.

La verdad es que el no quería volver donde ocurrió todo aquello que lo hizo sufrir. Soltó un suspiro para luego mirar a su pequeño hijo, era la copia exacta de su Lan Zhan, tenia una piel blanca como la nieve, un hermoso y sedoso cabello negro pero lo único que era distinto era sus ojos, su pequeño poseía sus ojos, unos grande y hermosos ojos grises.

Su pequeño podía ser igual a su padre en cuerpo pero en personalidad era igual a la de Wei y eso a Wei Ying le gustaba aunque con extraños Yuan se comportaba igual que Lan Zhan ya que mantenía una cara estoica y nadie se atrevía a acercarse le ni muchos dirigirla la palabra.

-A-Yuan. - Llama suave a su hijo.

-Mmm. - Responde su hijo mientras mira por la ventana y aquello la causo nostalgia al doncel.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho. - Le dice y el pequeño se voltea a verlo y asiente con una sonrisa. - Pase lo que pase nunca olvides eso.

Yuan no entendía el significado que había detrás de esas palabras pero no dudo ni un segundo en asentir y tirarse a los brazos de su madre.

-Yo también te quiero mucho mama.

El pelinegro sonrió de forma triste mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a su hijo, estuvieron algunos minutos mas hablando para luego de algunos minutos mas madre e hijo caer en los brazos de morfeo.

Luego de largas horas de viaje, el avión estaba aterrizando y ambos pelinegros estaban recién despertando. Cuando el avión estuvo en tierra las personas comenzaron a descender y entre ellos estaban madre e hijo.

Cuando ya habían descendido se dirigieron a buscar sus maletas. Al tenerlas en sus manos se dirigieron a la salida del aeropuerto para poder tomar un taxi pero grande fue su sorpresa de ver a un pelinegro de largos cabellos que lo llevaba suelto en esos momentos, una tez blanca y unos hermosos ojos azul.

-¡Jiang Cheng.! - Grito el pelinegro.

-No grites idiota. - Le regaño Cheng con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Que haces aquí.? - Pregunto el pelinegro mientras se acercaba junto a su hijo el cual tenia una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Tio Cheng.! - Grito Yuan antes de que Jiang Cheng pudiera responder.

-A-Yuan. - Dice Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa mientras extiende sus brazos para que el pequeño le diera un abrazo.

El pequeño no duda ni un segundo y se suelta de la mano del doncel y corre hacia su tío y sin pensarlo se tira en los brazos del mayor para darle un abrazo.

Cheng gustoso acepta el abrazo de Yuan y es que no podía evitarlo, el pequeño Yuan era una ternura exceptuando cuando sacaba a la luz la personalidad de cierta persona.

Recordando a cierta persona se acordó que tenia que decirle a su hermano que no venia solo y que probablemente no le agradaría mucho menos si esa persona estaba relacionada con aquel que lo hizo sufrir y que ademas era el padre del pequeño Yuan.

-Wei Ying. - Le llamo para poder decirle que venia con compañía pero no alcanzo a decirle nada mas cuando alguien lo llama.

-WanYin. - Se escucha una voz suave y tranquila.

Los tres voltean hacia la dirección de donde proviene la voz y la reacción de cada uno fue distinta.

WanYin estaba sonrojado por completo ya que no esperaba que el lo llamara de esa forma en publico, el pequeño Yuan solo lo miraba con curiosidad ya que de algún modo se parecían pero solo en el rostro pero el mas afectado era sin duda Wei Ying ya que pensaba que la persona que estaba enfrente de ellos era solo su imaginación pero sabia muy bien que aquella persona era el hermano mayor de su antigua pareja y padre de su hijo.

-W-Wei Ying. - Dijo con asombro la otra persona.

-H-hola hermano XiChen. - Dijo Wei Wuxian un tanto nervioso.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada luego de eso y aquello estaba provocando que el ambiente fuera un tanto incomodo, Jiang Cheng no sabia que decir y eso le frustraba demasiado ya que no quería que las dos personas que mas quería se llevaran mal.

El único que no parecía afectarlo el ambiente era al pequeño el cual se encontraba aun en los brazos de su tío y miraba tanto a su madre como a la persona que acababa de llegar, sentía curiosidad por aquel hombre de porte elegante, cabello largo y negro, tez blanca, alto y de ojos color avellana.

-Mama ¿Quien es ese señor.? - Pregunto Yuan cuando su curiosidad fue mayor.

Ambos adultos salieron del trance en el que estaban solo para dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño, Wei WuXian agradeció en silencio que su hijo haya hablado ya que estaba comenzado a recordar cosas del pasado y la verdad el no quería que su hijo lo viera llorar.

En cambio la reacción de XiChen fue de total sorpresa al ver al pequeño el cual hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta que estaba ahí pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que el pequeño se parecía por completo a su hermano menor excepto por sus ojos y mas al escuchar el como se refirió a Wei Ying.

-A-Yuan mi pequeño. - Dijo el doncel mientras se acercaba hacia Jiang Cheng y tomaba en brazos al pequeño y comenzaba a llenarlo la cara de besos.

-M-mama. - Dijo el pequeño el cual se retorcía de risa gracias a los besos que Wei Ying le daba.

-El hombre que esta ahí es la pareja de tu tío gruñón y se llama Lan XiChen. - Explico el doncel luego de haberle dado muchos besos a su retoño. - En otras palabras también es tu tío.

Yuan nuevamente vio a XiChen y de inmediato se removió en los brazos de su madre, Wei sabe lo que quiere y lo baja para dejarlo en el piso. Yuan se acerca a XiChen y cuando esta cerca le estira los brazos y XiChen un tanto nervioso lo toma.

Yuan lo mira fijamente durante algunos minutos para luego colocar sus pequeñas manos en la cara de XiChen. El mayor no sabia que decir, estaba bastante nervioso pero no lo demostraba, de reojo vio hacia donde estaban los otros dos y vio que ambos estaban sonriendo y no sabia si eso era algo bueno o algo malo.

-Mmm.- Dijo de repente Yuan.

-¿Ehh.? - Aquello le tomo por sorpresa a XiChen ya que aquel sonido sonó igual que al de su hermano.

Pero el niño no le dijo nada y solo se volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con Wei por lo cual XiChen no dudo en bajarlo y Yuan corrió hacia su madre y este lo tomo en brazos nuevamente para luego acercar su oreja a la boca del pequeño y este ultimo le susurra algo lo cual hace sonreír a Wei Ying y darle un beso en la frente a su retoño.

-¿Vamos.? - Pregunta Wei WuXian hacia Jiang Cheng.

Cheng solo asiente para luego comenzar a caminar siguiéndole detrás el doncel y su hijo. El único que se quedo atrás fue Lan XiChen ya que era el único que no entendía que había pasado.

-¿No vienes Huan.? - Voltea WanYin mientras le pregunta.

XiChen solo sonríe para luego caminar junto a los otros tres, cuando estuvo al lado de WanYin toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos haciendo sonrojar a Cheng.

-¿Y como nos vamos a ir.? - Pregunta el doncel ignorando las ganas que tiene de molestar a su hermano en ley por la escena que acaba de presenciar.

-Vinimos en el auto de Huan, así que no tienes de que preocuparte idiota. - Dijo WanYin mientras llegaban a un auto ultimo modelo de color plateado.

Huan abre la puerta del copiloto dejando entrar primero a Cheng el cual tenia un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas por la acción de su pareja. Wei Ying solo veía la escena con una enorme sonrisa, siempre deseo que su hermano en ley fuera feliz y aquella felicidad se notaba que se encontraba en el jade mayor el cual se notaba a lo lejos que amaba con locura a WanYin y daría lo que fuera por el igual que como lo hubiera hecho Lan Zhan por el.

-¿No piensas subir.? - Pregunta Jiang Cheng sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No sabia que querías estar tanto conmigo mi querida shimei, pero no te preocupes esta madre no te dejara solo. - Dice Wei Ying con una sonrisa burlona mientras sube las maletas de su hijo y de el en el maletero.

-¡No me llames así idiota.! - Le grita WanYin frunciendo el ceño. - Ojala no te hubiera venir a buscar, así no tendría que estar enojado tan temprano en el día.

Wei solo ríe para luego subir al auto junto a Yuan sentando a este ultimo en su regazo. El auto comenzó a andar y poco a poco el aeropuerto se comenzó a ver mas lejano.

Ninguno de los presentes dijo nada durante los primeros 15 minutos, el único sonido que se oía eran los pequeños ronquidos del pequeño Yuan el cual se había quedado dormido hace solo 5 minutos atrás, Wei solo sonríe ya que era comprensible que su retoño estuviera cansado luego de todo el movimiento que tuvieron que hacer durante la ultima semana para poder mudarse y que nada se les quedara en su antiguo hogar apenas pudiendo descansar las ultimas horas.

-Por cierto. - WanYin fue el primero en romper el silencio. - ¿Donde piensas quedarte o ya encontraste un lugar para arrendar.?

-Ah sobre eso. - Respondió Wei Ying con una enorme sonrisa. - Me quedare en la casa de A-Ning.

Cuando XiChen escucho aquel nombre un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y el rostro de su hermano le apareció en la mente, sabia muy bien que la persona de la que estaban hablando los dos donceles no era del todo del agrado de su hermano ya que en el pasado WanJi siempre pensó que aquel tierno y dulce chico quería arrebatarlo de su lado a lo que en ese entonces era su pareja.

-¿Y por que con el y no con nosotros.? - Pregunto un tanto celoso WanYin de que su hermano del corazón prefiera al rollito de canela que a el. - Sabes que padre estaría muy feliz de tenerte en casa.

-Pero no Madam Yu. - Le respondió Wei. - Ademas la casa de A-Ning queda mas cerca de la escuela de A-Yuan y de mi trabajo.

-¿Y en que trabajas.? - Pregunto XiChen el cual se encontraba curioso por saber sobre el doncel que no había visto por casi 7 años.

-E-Eh. - Contesto Wei Ying un tanto nervioso por la pregunta de su cuñado. - Soy fotógrafo y algunas veces hago de modelo.

-¿Y tienes buenos ingresos.? - Pregunto serio Huan y es que no podía evitarlo cuando un pequeño estaba al cuidad de Wei Ying.

Wei Ying al escuchar esa pregunta se molesto con XiChen, a el no debería de importarle en lo mas mínimo su situación económica. Esta bien que Yuan sea su sobrino y es que aunque Wei lo intentara negar no podía ya que su pequeño retoño era una copia exacta de Lan Zhan.

-Eso no debería de importarle. - Dijo enojado Wei Ying. - Con todo respeto ZeWu-Jun, usted no es nada de A-Yuan.

-Estas equivocado en eso A-Xian. - Dijo con tono molesto XiChen. - Estoy en todo mi derecho después de todo WanJi es su...

-¡El no es nada de Yuan.! -Grito Wei Ying alterado pero se calmo de inmediato al sentir un ligero movimiento en su regazo, bajo la mirada para cerciorarse de que su retoño siguiera durmiendo, para su fortuna seguía dormido por lo cual continuo pero mas calmado. - Soy padre soltero y eso no va a cambiar nunca, me da lo mismo si tu eres su tío biológico u otra cosa, no permitiré que perturben la tranquilidad que hemos logrado en estos años solos.

-Pero el es el padre. - Refuto Huan.

-Dejo de serlo desde el momento en que me engaño. - Dijo Wei Ying mordaz.

-Eso no es verdad. - Intento explicar el mayor.

-Sea verdad o no eso a mi no me interesa. - Respondió el doncel mientras sus ojos perdían brillo y su mirada se volvía triste. - Hace tiempo que deje de sentir algo por esa persona, ahora al único que amo y atesoro es a mi pequeño hijo.

Los otros dos ocupantes sabían que aquello era un total mentira ya que se notaba a leguas como el doncel aun amaba al jade menor pero es que luego de sufrir una decepción de tal magnitud es normal que intente esconderse en un caparazón para no volver a sufrir, por eso ninguno dijo nada para no alargar mas la pelea y que Wei Ying se colocara aun mas triste y que su hijo lo viera de esa forma.

Luego de casi una hora de viaje habían llegado a su destino, Wei fue el primero en bajarse junto a su retoño en brazos el cual se había despertado minutos antes de llegar.

WanYin también se bajo, después de todo hace tiempo que no veía a su amigo. El único que se quedo en el auto fue XiChen ya que después de todo el no conocía mucho a Wen Ning, solo de lejos y lo que le contaba su pareja.

Wei Ying toca el timbre esperando que a su amigo no se le haya olvidado que llegaba hoy pero aquello se le paso cuando escucho suaves pasos y la inconfundible voz de su amigo.

-Hola A-Ning. - Dijo Wei WuXian cuando la puerta fue abierta.

-J-Joven Wei. - Dijo Ning alegre luego de no haberlo visto en meses. - Bienvenido.

-¡Tio Ning.! - Grito el pequeño Yuan.

-H-Hola A-Yuan. - Dijo aun mas alegre el castaño.

Huan solo veía todo desde el auto y sentía ciertos celos de ver como el hijo de su hermano hablaba con tanta confianza con el castaño. Penso que seria bueno si algún día el pequeño sonriera de esa forma cuando estuviera con y el y al tener ese pensamiento se imagino a su WanYin con un hermoso bebe en brazos y aquello le hizo desear con mas fuerza el tener un bebe con su pareja.

Mientras el jade mayor pensaba en eso, los otros cuatro ajenos a sus pensamientos ingresaron a la casa para poder dejar las maletas del pelinegro y su hijo. Cuando ya estuvieron mas relajados los cuatro, Wei Ying y el pequeño Yuan comenzaron a contarle al castaño las cosas que pasaron en los meses en los cuales no se vieron y todo eso.

Luego de media hora Jiang Cheng se estaba despidiendo de los tres integrantes de la casa avisando que pronto los volvería a visitar y si era posible con su hermana y sobrino.

Antes de salir de la casa, WanYin suelta un suspiro porque sabe que una vez que cruce la puerta y llegue hasta donde su pareja, este ultimo le pediría explicaciones del porque no le había contado sobre el pequeño Yuan y en donde habían estado todos estos años ambos pelinegros.

Cuando sale de la casa frunce un poco el ceño al ver como Huan le sonreía de forma tranquila y es que WanYin lo conocía demasiado bien y es que no era para menos cuando ya llevaban cuatro años de relación y Jiang Cheng sabia que detrás de esa amable sonrisa le esperaba un interrogatorio y muchos regaños para al final terminar en actos placenteros hacia su persona aunque el no se quejaba.

-Así que. - Fue lo primero que WanYin escucho al subirse al auto. - Me contaras todo, ¿cierto Cheng Cheng.?

-¡Que no me digas así.! - Se quejo el pelinegro aunque se le paso enseguida para luego soltar un suspiro. - Te contare al llegar a la casa.

Con esa respuesta XiChen encendió el auto para dirigirse a su hogar. Mientras ellos se dirigían a su hogar, los integrantes de que estaban dentro de la casa se habían acomodado en el sillón mientras veían una película infantil a petición del pequeño Yuan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste el capitulo nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente


	3. II.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui un nuevo capitulo, pronto agregare el capitulo que hice ayer asi que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Luego de algunas horas donde solo se dedicaron a ver películas una tras otra disfrutando entre los tres y riendo cuando salia alguna escena graciosa en las películas infantiles que había escogido el pequeño Yuan. Ya eran las 11 de la noche cuando Wei Ying sale de la habitación de su hijo el cual recién se había quedado plácidamente dormido luego de un día lleno de risa. 

Mientras tanto Wen Ning ya se encontraba acostado y leyendo muy concentrado un libro de medicina hasta que escucho unos pequeños golpes en su puerta, así que dejando el libro en la cómoda se dirige a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa abre la puerta encontrado al pelinegro el cual abrazaba una almohada y lo miraba con un pequeño sonrojo. 

-¿P-Puedo dormir contigo.? - Pregunto tímido Wei WuXian sacando una nueva sonrisa del castaño ya que era muy raro ver al doncel de esa forma. 

-Claro. - Dijo mientras se hacia a un lado para dejar pasar a su amigo. 

Wei con una sonrisa ingresa en la habitación siguiéndole detrás Ning, ambos se acomodan en la cama pero el doncel se acerca al castaño y lo abraza siendo correspondido por este último. 

-¿Como estas.? - Le pregunta el castaño. 

-Nervioso y con miedo. - Le responde el doncel mientras comienza a jugar con un mechón de cabello del castaño. 

-¿Porque.? - Le vuelve a preguntar Ning. 

-Tengo miedo que Lan Zhan se entere de mi pequeño retoño y me lo quiera quitar. 

-Pero sabes que el no es capaz de algo así. - Le respondió sorprendido Wen Ning.

-Lo se, pero aun así tengo miedo de que algo malo pase. 

Cuando termina de decir aquello Wei WuXian suelta el mechón con el que estaba jugando y se acerca aun mas de Ning y esconde su cara entre el cuello y hombro del castaño aspirando el suave y relajante olor a canela que desprendía este. 

El Wen no dijo nada mas y solo abraza al doncel de forma protectora mientras cierra los ojos. 

Al día siguiente el primero en despertarse fue el pequeño Yuan, siempre tenia la costumbre se despertarse a las 5 de la mañana, su madre una dijo que le hubiera gustado que obtuviera sus hábitos de sueño no aquella manía de estar despierto junto al sol. Sabía que por la hora que era su madre aun no estaría despierto ya que el estaba acostumbrado a despertarse a las 12 de la tarde. 

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir de su habitación sintiera un ligero aroma a cigarro así que dirigiéndose a la sala de estar se encontró con su madre el cual estaba sentado en un pequeño soda mientras miraba por la ventana sosteniendo un cigarro en su mano derecha.

Sabia que aquella manía solo tenia dos razones, una: estaba muy estrenado aunque eso lo dudaba ya que su madre rara vez se le veía de esa forma excepto cuando en su trabajo le tocaban personas desagradables o dos: estaba preocupado, y el Yuan estaba muy seguro que era la segunda opción aunque no sabia el motivo detrás de esto.

-¿Mama.? - Le llama suave el pequeño. 

Cuando Wei Ying escucha la voz de su retoño apaga rápido el cigarrillo en el cenicero que tenia cerca para luego voltear la mirada hacia Yuan y sonreír como siempre lo hacia para no preocuparlo.

-¿Que pasa mi pequeño retoño.?

Yuan sabia que su madre le estaba escondiendo algo aun cuando este siempre tuviera una sonrisa, lo conocía perfectamente como para saber que en el corazón de su madre había una enorme tristeza y es que aun cuando solo tuviera 6 años era muy observador y gracias a eso conocía a su madre mejor que cualquiera.

-Nada mama, solo me extraño que estés despierto a esta hora. - Le respondió mientras se acercaba al doncel.

-Jajajaja, tienes razón.- le respondió con una sonrisa mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo sentaba en su regazo.- Aunque sabes que de vez en cuando me pasa esto de levantarme temprano.

-Lo se. - Dijo Yuan mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su madre y aspiraba el olor a loto que el doncel desprendía aunque este estaba ligeramente mezclado con el olor a cigarrillo.

-¿Que te parece si me ayudas a preparar el desayuno para el tío Ning y para nosotros.? - Le pregunto el doncel.

-¡¡Si.!! - Grito el pequeño Yuan con una sonrisa.

Wei Ying al ver la sonrisa de su pequeño no pudo evitar recordar a Lan Zhan y es que después de la conversación con el hermano mayor no había dejado de recordar los momentos que vivió al lado del jade menor.

Sacudió su cabeza alejando aquellos recuerdos para no preocupar a su hijo con cosas innecesarias. Luego ambos se dirigieron a la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno de Wen Ning y para ellos ya que tanto como Wei Ying como Wei Yuan comenzaban su primer día, uno de trabajo y el otro su primer día de escuela.

Prepararon huevo revuelto, un poco de jugo de naranja, tocino, café para el doncel y te negro para Ning. Cuando el castaño se despertó se extraño de no encontrar al pelinegro ya que sabia que este ultimo gustaba de despertar tarde pero pronto se dio cuenta de donde se encontraba cuando a su nariz le llego el olor a comida así que levantándose se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando llego descubrió que madre e hijo recién acababan de terminar el desayuno, cada uno con una hermosa sonrisa. ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero gracias a eso el castaño pudo ver como se encontraban ambos, sabia que el hijo de su amigo estaba bien pero no podía decir lo mismo del doncel ya que aunque este tuviera una sonrisa sabia que detrás de ella escondía mucha tristeza, aquello no le gusto al castaño así que se propuso en silencio que ayudaría a su amigo a volver a ser feliz y no tener que andar escondiendo sus emociones cuando sabia que aquello le hacia mal.

-¡Ah! ya estas despierto A-Ning. - Le llamo el doncel con una enorme sonrisa.

-Mmm, me despertó el olor a comida. - Dijo Wen Ning con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces ven a sentarte con nosotros. - Le invita el doncel mientras le sonríe.

El castaño solo sonríe para luego ir a la mesa y sentarse con madre e hijo los cuales le comenzaron a decir lo que harían durante el día. Wen Ning le dijo al peli negro que el iría a buscar al pequeño Yuan al jardín ya que a este le quedaba cerca del trabajo ya que no se sabia si Wei Ying lograría desocuparse antes de la hora de salida de su hijo, ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea del castaño.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los tres arreglaron sus cosas y se despidieron fuera de la casa para después irse cada uno por su camino. Cuando Wei WuXian llega al jardín, en la entrada ve a alguien que se le hace conocido, no es hasta que esta mas cerca que la reconoce. 

-¿MianMian.? - Pregunto el doncel. 

La chica al escuchar que la llamaban, voltea el rostro hacia donde esta Wei Ying y al verlo su expresion de alegria cambia por completo, se queda congelada por unos segundos hasta que su mente queda en blanco que lo unico que logra hacer es correr hasta donde esta el y envolverlo en sus brazos una vez que esta cerca de el. 

-Idiota. - Le dice en un susurro. 

Wei Ying solo le devuelve el abrazo con una mano mientras la otra la ocupa para sostener la mano de su hijo. MianMian era una gran amiga cuando aun estaba en la secundaria, ademas de Ning, ella era la segunda persona ademas de su familia en la que podia confiar. Bueno eso fue mucho antes de conocer a Lan Zhan aunque cuando este supo de la existencia de su amiga se habia puesto celoso, no fue hasta que le dijo que ella ya tenia pareja y que ademas era una gran amiga fue que Lan Zhan se había calmado.

-Estoy de regreso. - Le dijo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en su cabeza. 

-Me hiciste esperar. -Le dice ella mientras se separa del peli negro.

-Lo siento. - Le dice Wei Ying mientras toma en brazos a su hijo. - Te quiero presentar a mi hijo.

-¿Hijo.? - Dice ella confundida. - ¿Cuando tuviste un hijo.?

-Jajaja, tiene 6 años. - Responde Wei Ying mientras le da un beso en la mejilla a Yuan. -Saluda pequeño.

-H-Hola. - Dice el pequeño un tanto nervioso. - M-Me ll-llamo Wei Yuan.

-Oww, pero que ternura. - Dice MianMian mientras le pellizca una mejilla al menor. - Muy diferente a su padre. - Aquello dice mientras mira al doncel.

-Oye.- Se queja el. - Soy bastante tierno y hermoso.

-Aja. - Dice ella mientras le mira con una expresión rara. - No has cambiado nada.

-Me halagas. - Dice el doncel mientras sigue caminando junto a su hijo y amiga. - En cambio tu.

-¿Que.? - Dice ella mientras frunce el ceño, se esperaba cualquier cosa de su amigo, después de todo llevaba años conociéndolo.

-Te has vuelto aun mas guapa que antes. - Dice Wei Ying mientras se detiene en la entrada del jardín viendo a su amiga la cual se había sonrojado. - Y sigues igual de tímida cuando alguien te da un cumplido.

-Idiota. - Le dice ella mientras voltea el rostro.

-Bueno ya me tengo que ir. - Dice mientras toma nuevamente en brazos a su hijo y le da un pequeño beso en la frente. - Pórtate bien mi pequeño retoño, recuerda que el tío Ning vendrá a recogerte después.

-Si mama. - Dice Yuan mientras le agarra las mejillas a su padre y le da un pequeño beso en la frente imitando al doncel.

-No te preocupes. - Dice MianMian. - El pequeño Yuan estará a mi cargo así que puedes ir tranquilamente a trabajar, cualquier cosa te llamo.

-Esta bien. - Dice mientras baja al menor. - Cuando tenga tiempo nos juntamos a hablar.

-Solo si tu invitas. - Le dice MianMian mientras sonríe con malicia.

-Ahh. - Se queja Wei Ying, pero no dice nada mas porque sabe que se lo debe ya que cuando el se fue solo le mando un mensaje a su amiga y después de eso ya no la volvió a contactar hasta meses mas tarde donde solo hablaban cada ciertos meses. - Esta bien.

-Si. - Dice ella mientras hace un puño de victoria. - Entonces que tengas un buen día.

-Si, nos vemos. - Responde Wei Ying mientras comienza a caminar hacia su trabajo.

Cuando llego al lugar, se quedo asombrado al ver que era una gran empresa pero no podía pedir menos cuando se trataba de la familia de su cuñado, gracias a que era amigo del hijo menor de la familia Jin, XuanYu.

-Estaré bien. - Se da ánimos el peli negro, ya que aunque no lo demostrara estaba bastante nervioso luego de haber vuelto a su ciudad natal.

Al ingresar se dirigió directo a la recepcionista dándole sus datos y que comenzaba a trabajar ese día. La señorita muy amable le dio los papeles que tenia que presentar al guardia de piso y le indicaba en que piso estaba la sala donde se realizaban las fotografías.

-Buenos días. - Saluda el doncel una vez que llega al piso correspondiente.

-Ah, tu debes ser el nuevo ¿cierto.? - Le habla alguien desde la izquierda.

-Ahh, mmm. - Responde el peli negro.

-Me presento, soy el encargado de todo el trabajo que concierne a los modelos y a los fotógrafos, no acepto un trabajo mediocre, siempre vamos por lo mejor ya que no queremos hacerle perder cara a la empresa ni a la familia que la respalda.

-Lo entiendo. - Dice con entusiasmo Wei Ying.

-Que bueno. - Le dice la persona mientras le extiende la mano. - Soy Shen QingQiu, un gusto en conocerte.

-Wei Ying, el placer es mio. - Responde mientras imitaba la acción de Shen QingQiu.

Luego de eso ambos comenzaron a planear el como serian las cosas y de las cuales Wei Ying estaría a cargo, el primer día solo tendría que mirar como se trabajaba, ya a partir del segundo día comenzaría a poner en practica sus conocimientos. También que luego de un mes de practica comenzaría a tener un horario fijo donde saldría a las 5 de la tarde, lo cual le daba tiempo suficiente para poder ir a buscar a su retoño ya que este salia a las 6:30 de la tarde.

Wei Ying escuchaba atentamente todo lo que Shen QingQiu le decía y aunque la compañía era de la familia Jin, no podía negar que tenían una buena forma de trabajar y siempre hacían un trabajo excelente.

-¿Podrás hacerlo.? - Le pregunta QingQiu.

-Claro. - Le dice con confianza el doncel. - Aunque al principio sera un poco complicado sabre arreglármelas.

-Me alegro. - Le dice el otro.

-Si. - Wei Ying sonríe.

Luego de algunas horas mas, Shen QingQiu deja ir a Wei Ying diciéndole que al otro día se presente a la misma hora que le día de hoy, el sonríe diciendo que estará puntual. Cuando sale del edificio, ve la hora en su celular viendo que ya son las 6 de la tarde, su hijo ya estaría por salir del jardín, lo bueno es que Wen Ning lo iría a recoger así que no se tenia que apresurar.

Quería dar una vuelta por el lugar luego de haber estado lejos 6 años pero se encontraba aun cansado luego del viaje ademas que la noche anterior no había podido dormir gracias a los recuerdos del pasado.

Justo comenzaba a pensar en ello cuando a lo lejos ve una tienda de peluches, con una enorme sonrisa corre hacia ella, viendo desde afuera que tenían una gran variedad de peluches pero hubieron dos que captaron su atención, uno era un conejito negro y el otro era uno blanco, ambos estaban uno al lado del otro, lo cual decía que eran una pareja.

Aquello le trajo recuerdos al doncel por lo cual sin dudarlo entro a la tienda y se dirigió a la dependiente.

-Disculpe. - Dice el peli negro.

-¿Si.?

-¿Me puede dar el par de conejos de la esquina por favor.? - Dice mientras apunta hacia donde se encuentran los peluches.

-Por supuesto. - Le responde ella con una enorme sonrisa. - (Que tierno.) - Piensa ella.

Cuando Wei Ying los tiene en sus manos, sus ojos brillan de emoción y alegría, sabia que si se los daba a su hijo, este saltaría de la alegría y ademas comenzaría a dormir con ellos. Aquel pensamiento saco una suave y pequeña risa del peli negro.

La señorita que lo había atendido al ver la risa del doncel hizo que se sonrojara un poco, y es que no podía negarlo, ella había visto mucho tipos de personas pasar por su tienda entre ellos a muchos donceles y sabia que el chico que estaba enfrente de ella era uno, pero entre todos los donceles que había visto este era el mas hermoso entre todos. Muchos hombres pelearían por tener a tal belleza a su lado, sino es que ya lo tenia, aunque ese parecía ser el caso.

-Me los llevo. - Dijo de pronto el doncel.

-Por supuesto, por aquí. - Le respondió ella mientras lo guiaba a la caja.

Cuando Wei Ying termino de pagar, salio con una pequeña bolsa en sus manos, se quedo afuera de la tienda con una enorme sonrisa, cada persona que lo veía se sonrojaba un poco pensando en que el chico se veía bastante hermoso con esa sonrisa, algunos incluso tropezaron haciendo que casi se caigan mientras otros no lo lograron y estaban de cara al piso pero aun así no se les iba el sonrojo.

-De seguro estará feliz. -Dice en voz baja el peli negro mientras acercaba aun mas la bolsa a su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar con aun lo sonrisa en su rostro sin darse cuenta mucho en el camino, no fue hasta que choco con un pecho firme que se dio cuenta que iba distraído, iba a disculparse cuando de repente a sus fosas nasales le llego el intenso aroma a sándalo. Su sonrisa se borro de inmediato para luego levantar la cabeza viendo así a la persona con la cual había chocado.

-Lan Zhan. - Susurra aquel nombre que hacia tiempo se había prohibido decir, mas por dolor que por cualquier otro.

-Wei Ying. - Dice la otra persona mientras tenia una expresión de total sorpresa en su usual estoico rostro.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas luego de eso, es como si solo fueran los dos en el mundo importándole poco las personas a su alrededor, no podían apartar la mirada del otro, ambos tenían tantas cosas que se querían decir pero ninguna palabra salia.


	4. III.

La gente pasaba por el lado de ambos mirándolos con curiosidad pero luego seguían su camino dejando a los dos hombres tranquilos. En cambio los dos involucrados seguían sin decir nada, hubieran seguido así si no fuera por que el celular de Wei Ying comenzó a sonar, el doncel se alejo de Lan Zhan y saco su celular viendo que quien lo llamaba era Wen Ning.

-NingNing, ¿que sucede.? - Pregunto mientras miraba de reojo a la persona enfrente de el, el cual tenia el ceño fruncido.

-N-Nada malo es solo que... - No logra terminar la oración cuando se escucha un llanto del otro lado.

-¡¿Que sucede.?! - Pregunta exaltado el doncel al escuchar llorar a su hijo y aparta la de mirada de Lan Zhan. 

-N-No s-se, co-comenzó de r-repente. - Dice Wen Ning nervioso al no saber como calmar al pequeño Yuan, nunca le había pasado algo como eso antes, ya que el hijo de su amigo siempre fue muy tranquilo a su lado.

-Pon el altavoz. -Exige el doncel.

-E-Esta b-bien. - Dice Ning mientras hace lo que Wei Ying le pidió, logrando que el peli negro escuche mejor a su retoño.

-Mama. - Escuchaba el peli negro.

-Aquí estoy. - Le dijo con una voz sumamente cariñosa. - No te preocupes, aquí estoy.

-¿Mama.? - Dijo Yuan con desconfianza. - ¿Donde estas.?

-Estoy en camino. - Dijo el doncel mientras veía nuevamente a Lan Zhan, el cual ahora tenia una mirada feroz sobre el doncel.

-Te extraño mucho. - Decía el pequeño mientras hipaba. 

-Yo igual te extraño. - Suavizó su voz el doncel mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. -Pronto estaré ahí. 

-Mmm. - Dijo el pequeño. - Te amo mamá. 

-Yo igual te amo. - Dijo Wei Ying con una enorme sonrisa, después de todo amaba cuando su pequeño loto le decía aquello pero de inmediato sintió un aire frió por su espalda. - Nos vemos pronto. 

-Esta bien. 

Luego de eso el doncel corto la llamada, vio por ultima vez a la persona que tenia enfrente, soltando un suspiro dio una pequeña inclinación de cabeza en modo de despedida y paso al lado de Lan Zhan. Pero no logro dar mas de dos pasos cuando Lan Zhan le agarra la muñeca, Wei Ying suelta un pequeño quejido porque Lan Zhan estaba ejerciendo algo de fuerza en su muñeca.

-L-Lan Zhan. - Soltó un quejido con su nombre. - P-Podrías so-soltarme por f-favor.

-No. - Dice firme el hombre. - Wei Ying. 

-D-Duele. - Dijo el doncel. 

Lan Zhan al escuchar aquel quejido lo suelta y se aleja algunos pasos, ve con horror como Wei Ying se sostiene la muñeca mientras lo mira asustado. 

-Y-Yo... - Intentaba decir pero nada le salia. 

Wei Ying solo lo mira unos segundos para luego desviar la mirada y soltar un suspiro, sabia que no había sido intención de Lan Zhan el haber hecho eso pero por unos segundos el peli negro le había dado miedo. Así que sin decir nada se va mientras aferra a su cuerpo la bolsa donde contiene el regalo de su hijo. 

Lan Zhan solo se queda parado en el mismo lugar mientras ve como el doncel se va, sabia que había hecho mal al haberse comportado de esa forma pero es que no pudo evitarlo cuando vio como Wei Ying se iba. Un enorme pánico había invadido todo su ser y por inercia había hecho aquello. 

Dándose la vuelta se fue por el sentido contrario por donde se iba el doncel, soltando un suspiro voltea la mirada viendo por ultima vez al pelinegro. Pero pronto una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro al ver que su Wei Ying había vuelto pero la sonrisa no le duro mucho cuando recuerda que su Wei Ying le había sonreído al tal Wen Ning e incluso le había dicho que lo amaba. 

Frunció el ceño al saber que su doncel ahora estaba con el castaño pero no sería por mucho, quería disculparse con el y decirle que aquella vez no fue algo que el hubiera hecho y que solo había sido un accidente además quería volver a estar a su lado y amarlo todos los días como lo hacia antes. 

Vuelve la mirada al frente mientras camina de forma decida pensando en como recuperar a su doncel. Mientras Lan Zhan iba pensando en eso, Wei Ying iba con un enorme sonrojo, después de haber procesado todo. 

Se había encontrado con Lan Zhan, luego de 6 años, no podía negar que se había vuelto mucho mas sexy que hace 6 años, se notaba mucho mas maduro que antes, cuando lo tuvo cerca reprimió el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos y devorarlo a besos, decirle que aun lo amaba y que tenían un hermoso niño pero no lo hizo.

Sabia que no seria justo para Lan Zhan, no cuando tal vez este ya tenia su vida hecha con una hermosa mujer y aunque aquello le doliera sabia que era mejor para el jade así que pasando toda emoción se intento tranquilizar. Con aquello en mente siguió su camino, tenia que llegar pronto a su casa donde lo esperaba su pequeño retoño.

Al llegar alcanzo a abrir la puerta cuando sintió como un peso aprisionaba su pierna, bajo la mirada viendo así a su pequeño, una sonrisa sincera se poso en su rostro y se agacho un poco para tomar a su hijo en brazos, Yuan lo abrazo con fuerza mientras conducencia su cara entre el cuello y hombro de su madre.

-¿Que pasa mi retoño.? - Le pregunto el doncel mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a caminar a la sala de estar para sentarse en el sillón con su hijo aun en brazos.

-Nada. - Se escucho bajito ya que aun estaba escondido en el mismo lugar.

-¿Seguro.? - Pregunto de nuevo comenzando a darle suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-No. - Responde Yuan.

-¿Entonces, me dirás que pasa.?

-No me dejaras ¿verdad.? - Pregunto de repente el pequeño.

Aquello sorprendió al doncel, no esperaba que su hijo le hiciera aquella pregunta pero rápidamente la sorpresa se convirtió en enojo pero no contra su hijo sino contra la persona que le haya dicho aquello porque sabia muy bien que su hijo no seria capaz de pensar en eso.

-¿Quien te dijo eso.? - Pregunto el doncel mientras alejaba un poco a su hijo.

-U-Un niño. - Dijo mientras pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojitos. - Dijo que mi otro papa no me quería y que por eso me había abandonado y que tu harías lo mismo, porque era un niño malo.

-Eso no es verdad. - Respondió el doncel al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿E-Entonces donde esta mi papa.? - Pregunto Yuan mientras lo miraba fijamente. - ¿Realmente no me quiere y por eso nos dejo.?

-No, no. - Respondió rápido el peli negro. - No pienses eso, tu papa, bueno es algo difícil de explicar.

-¡Quiero saber.! - Exigió el pequeño.

Wei Ying no sabia que decirle a su hijo en esos momentos, no quería mentirle pero tampoco quería decirle la verdad pero sabia que si no lo hacia su hijo tarde o temprano se enteraría y se enojaría con el y eso es lo que menos quería. 

-El, tu padre. - Comenzó a decirle. - El la verdad no sabia que tu estabas aquí. - Apuntando a su vientre. - Yo cuando me entere de tu existencia no sabes la alegría que sentí y esa misma alegría se la quería contar a tu papá pero cuando llegue a casa, el se estaba besando con otra persona. 

-¿Beso.? - Pregunta inocentemente el pequeño. - ¿De esos que me das antes de ir a dormir.? 

-No mi pequeño. - Le responde divertido el doncel. - Los que yo te digo se dan aquí. - Y apunta a sus labios. - Esos solo se dan a la persona que amas y tu papá se lo estaba dando a alguien quien no era yo así que cuando lo vi salí corriendo sin decirle nada a el, así que el no sabe de ti y por eso no esta a nuestro lado en estos momentos. 

Yuan no dijo nada cuando el peli negro termino de contar su relato, Wei Ying pensó que este se había enojado con el por haberle ocultado aquello pero se sorprendió cuando este sonrió. 

-Quiero conocerlo. - Dijo de repente el pequeño. 

-EH. - Es lo único que logra decir Wei Ying. 

-Quiero conocer a papa. 

-¿P-Por que tan de repente.? - Pregunta el doncel. 

-No es algo repentino. - Dice muy serio Yuan. - Ya han pasado 6 años. 

-Tu. - Dice con un tic Wei Ying. - A veces en eso eres parecido a el. 

-¿En serio.? - Pregunto curioso el niño. 

-Si, tu papá podía ser pequeño y todo pero siempre fue una persona bastante seria y mucho mas madura de lo que yo era, de hecho muchos decían que si nosotros comenzábamos una relación no duraríamos mucho. 

-¿Porque.?

-Tu padre y yo eramos como el agua y el aceite, tan diferentes pero sabes. - Le dijo con una sonrisa que el pequeño nunca le había visto y aquello en el fondo no le gusto. - Eso fue lo que nos unió. 

-¿Porque.? - Volvió a preguntar Yuan. 

-Jajaja, porque yo era y soy un torbellino y le traía alegría y diversión al mundo de tu padre mientras que el era y tal vez sigue siendo alguien tranquilo, el me traía la calma y serenidad que mi mundo necesitaba. 

Yuan ya no pregunto más, sabia que su madre ya no diría nada mas pero le gusto saber algo de su padre aunque aun le molestara que aquel hombre aun desconocido para el hiciera sonreír de esa forma a su madre y es que no podía evitarlo, no cuando el había estado todo este tiempo a su lado sacando le muchas sonrisas pero ninguna como aquella. 

-Pero aun así quiero conocerlo. - Repite de nuevo el pequeño. 

-Ahora no se puede. - Le dice tranquilo Wei Ying pero en el fondo estaba nervioso. - Primero tenemos que prepararlo para la noticia y también tenemos que ver cuando esta disponible y ademas... 

-¿Además.? - Pregunta el niño cuando su mama deja la frase inconclusa. 

-Ademas tenemos que ver si el no tiene a otra persona en su vida o si ya tiene un hijo o algo por el estilo. 

Yuan al escuchar aquello una tristeza lo invade, y es que madre tenia razón, tal vez su padre ya se había olvidado del peli negro y había hecho su vida con otra persona y tuviera un montón de hijos pero su deseo de verlo no disminuyo aun así, quería solo verlo y con eso el quedaría satisfecho. 

-Igual quiero conocerlo. 

-Ahh.- Suelta Ying. - Esta bien, pero primero tenemos que buscar la forma de contactarnos con el y después debemos ponernos de acuerdo para vernos aunque puede que sea un shockeante para el y su familia. 

Yuan no dijo nada mas luego de eso dando por terminada la conversación, después ambos se fueron a dormir aunque Yuan pidió dormir esa noche con el doncel. Wei Ying no tuvo problemas con ello, ademas aprovecho de darle el regalo que había comprado para su retoño el cual como suponía se había puesto sumamente feliz por aquellos conejos y le prometió que cuando el se pudiera mantener un poco mejor le compraría unos conejos reales aunque primero había que preguntarle a Wen Ning si se podía tener a las mascotas.

El pequeño con una sonrisa se quedo dormido mientras abrazaba a ambos peluches, Wei Ying lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su cabeza, se encontraba feliz de ver a su hijo feliz aun después de haberle contado la verdad pero ahora una nueva preocupación llego a su persona y es que no sabia como reaccionaria Lan Zhan una vez que se enterara de la existencia de su retoño.

Nunca habían hablado de tener hijos cuando aun estaban juntos, aunque eso era algo que no se podía evitar, no cuando lo hacían todos los días y siempre mas de una vez y a ninguno de los dos le gustaba usar condón, sentían que era muy molesto y no lo sentían al cien por ciento.

Al recordar como fueron sus noches de pasión no pudo evitar que un sonrojo invadiera sus mejillas y que sintiera un pequeño tirón en su parte baja.

-Mierda. - Maldijo bajito el doncel. - Aun causas estos efectos en mi Lan Zhan.

Comenzó a pensar en otras cosas para que no seguir despertando a su amigo y evitar así una situación vergonzosa con su hijo presente. Luego de algunos minutos logro calmarse aunque irónicamente fue con la misma persona con la cual había comenzado su problema.

Luego de esa charla de madre e hijo, las cosas para la vida de Wei Ying comenzó a mejorar, había obtenido el trabajo y gracias a Shen QingQiu tenia muy buenos trabajos, la paga era buena y gracias a eso logro darle los conejos que le había prometido a su hijo eso si antes le consultaron a Wen Ning sobre eso y este estuvo de acuerdo, mientras cuidaran de ellos y siempre mantuvieran limpio todo estaba bien.

Mientras que Yuan habia hecho muchos amigos en el jardin, pero habia un niño con el que se llevaba mejor que con otros, el niño se llamaba JingYi, era un niño bastante alegre y energetico, 

Los meses comenzaron a pasar, Wei Ying no se volvió a cruzar con Lan Zhan fuera de su trabajo y aunque en cierto modo aquello le alegraba también le ponía un poco triste, después de todo aun seguía enamorado de el por lo cual le hubiese gustado verlo aun mas para poder admirarlo aunque sea de lejos.

-¡Yey.! - Celebraba un pequeño.

-Jajaja. - Se reía el doncel mientras veía a su hijo saltar en el sillón de la sala. - Estas muy contento al parecer.

-¡Sip.! - Contesto Yuan. - Después de todo mañana me llevaras a comer helado.

-Jajaja, si. - Dice el peli negro mientras toma a su hijo en brazos y lo sienta en su regazo. - Pero primero tenemos que pasar por el centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para mi.

-Esta bien. - Responde mientras frota su cara en el pecho del doncel.

Mientras ellos hablaban, Wen Ning los miraba desde la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía feliz de que su amigo al fin empezara a ser mas feliz aunque sabia que este aun amaba al jade así que el castaño haría hasta lo imposible para que ambos estuvieran juntos, después de todo el sabia que el jade no estaba con nadie y que ademas aun seguía amando a su amigo como el primer día.

Cuando dieron las 9 de la noche todos se fueron a dormir, Yuan nuevamente decidio dormir con Wei Ying mientras que este ultimo lo mantenia abrazado de forma protectora.

Al dia siguiente el primero en despertar fue el pequeño Yuan, estaba emocionado por salir con su mama aunque solo fueran por un helado, esas salidas eran las que mas apreciaban porque su mama lo consentía un montón. 

-Mamá, mamá. - Le llamaba el pequeño mientras se subia encima del doncel. - Despierta, hay que salir. 

-Ahh. - Se quejo el peli negro. - Cinco minutos más. 

-Mama. - Le respondió el pequeño. - No puedes dormir más, siempre que dices eso duermes hasta el medio día. 

-Jajaja, me conoces bien A-Yuan. - Dice el doncel mientras abrazaba a su hijo. 

-Obvio.- Le responde el pequeño. - Soy tu hijo. 

-Si y eres el niño más hermoso y tierno que conozco. 

Yuan se rió para después levantarse de encima de su madre para que se comenzara a alistar e ir al centro comercial. 30 minutos después, ambos se estaban despidiendo del castaño para luego comenzar a caminar hacia su destino.

-¿Que tienes que comprar madre.? - Pregunto el pequeño mientras tomaba la mano del doncel.

-Algunas cosas para la cámara y un poco de ropa para mi. - Le respondió.

Caminaron alrededor de 20 minutos, ya que la casa del castaño quedaba cerca de muchos lugares entre uno de ellos era el centro comercial. Al llegar ambos se dirigieron a la tienda en donde vendían los artículos de cámara, no les tomo mucho tiempo ahí ya que Wei Ying solo había ido a comprar algunos lentes nuevos ya que los que el tenia ya estaban viejos.

Se estaban dirigiendo a una de las tantas tiendas donde vendían ropa de doncel cuando Yuan suelta la mano del peli negro sin decirle nada. Wei Ying no se había dado cuenta de eso sino hasta que le iba a hablar a su hijo sintiendo asi el frió en su mano, dirige su vista hacia abajo viendo así que su hijo no estaba.

-¿A-Yuan.? - Lo llama pero nadie le contesta. - Y-Yuan, no es d-divertido.

-Yuan, sal de donde estes. - Volvio a insister Ying. - Si no sales ahora mismo no habrá helado mas tarde. 

Pero aun así nadie le respondía, el pánico empezó a invadirlo y comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada pero aun así no veía rastro de su pequeño, comenzó a correr buscando por todos lados a su hijo incluso le pregunto a las personas que pasaban a su lado recibiendo de todos ellos una negativa. 

Estaba por comenzar a llorar por el miedo y la desesperacion cuando escucha su nombre por los alta voces. 

-El señor Wei WuXian dirigirse a informacion. - Escucho como un señorita lo llamaba. - Repito, el señor Wei WuXian, por favor acercarse a informacion. 

Sin dudarlo fue hacia el lugar indicado, pequeñas lagrimas caian y el no hacia nada para detenerlas, despues de todo si algo le pasaba a su hijo el se desmoronaría, su hijo era su luz en aquel caminó donde se encontraba solo. 

Cuando llego, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a su hijo sentado en una silla mientras movia sus pequeñas piernas de atras hacia adelante. 

-Yuan. - Le llamo con desespero. 

Yuan al escuchar la voz de su madre voltea la mirada viendo asi al doncel, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero pronto esa sonrisa desaparece cuando ve en el rostro de su madre lagrimas que no habia intentando esconder.

Bajando rapidamente de la silla se dirige corriendo en donde el peli negro, este sin dudarlo se agacha para estar a la altura de su hijo mientras que este ultimo salto a los brazos de su madre para luego darle un fuerte abrazo. 

Wei Ying no se quedo atrás estrechandolo aun mas a su cuerpo, lagrimas comenzaron a fluir con mas rapidez mojando asi la playera con la que andaba sj hijo. 

-M-Mamá. - Le llama el pequeño. 

-¡Tu tonto.! - Le grita Ying separándose un poco de su hijo. - ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer tal cosa.?! 

-Y-Yo... - El pequeño estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -N-No queria h-hacerlo.  
sus  
-Ahh. - Suelta un suspiro el doncel. - Yuan. - Le llama un poco más tranquilo ahora. 

-Perdón. - Se disculpa Yuan mientras esconde su pequeño rostro en el pecho del peli negro. 

-Yuan. - Lo volvió a llamar. - ¿Sabes que le diste un gran susto a tu madre.? 

-Mmm. - Respondio el pequeño con un asentimiento de cabeza. 

-Jaja, incluso en momentos así éres parecido a tu padre. - Le dijo mientras acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. - ¿Sabes que tu eres la luz de mamá.? 

-Si. - Dijo un poco más animado Yuan. 

-¿Porqué hiciste aquello.? - Le preguntó el doncel. 

-P-Porque h-habia visto una h-hermosa cinta para mamá. - Dijo Yuan con un pequeño sonrojo en sus orejas. 

-Ohh. - Dijo sorprendido el peli negro. - ¿Y donde está.? 

-Aqui. - Dijo una profunda voz que hizo estremecer al doncel. 

Wei Ying no podia creer la mala suerte que tenía, no queria levantar la vista y ver aquellos ojos dorados mirarlo con furia aunque se lo merecía por haberle ocultado la verdad por 6 años. 

Tragando duro, de forma lenta fue levantando la cabeza viendo primero un cómodo pantalón negro, para despues toparse con una camisa blanca pulcra para finalmente ver aquello ojos dorados que tiempo atrás lo habían cautivado y aún ahora lo cautivaban, aunque le sorprendio ver en esos ojos sorpresa en vez de enojo aunque tambien pudo apreciar un pequeño atisbo de amor y cariño. 

-Lan Zhan. - Susurro su nombre. 

-Wei Ying. - Respondio el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un regalo de navidad, espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo. 
> 
> Tengan felices fiestas y que reciban mucho amor


	5. IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aqui el nuevo capitulo, espero les guste el capitulo, perdon por la demora.   
> La verdad no esperaba demorarme tanto pero llego un punto en que no sabia como continuarlo, asi que por eso me demore ademas que soy de distraccion fácil 😅😅.  
> Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo el cual espero no demorarme tanto como este.

Wei Ying no podía creer la mala suerte que tenia, no esperaba encontrarse con el jade en esas circunstancias. Sabia que le había prometido a su hijo conocer a su padre pero no quería que fuera de esa forma, recién estaba poniendo en orden su vida, así que estaba planeando pronto encontrase con Lan Zhan, pensaba pedirle el numero a Jiang Cheng y en caso que este no lo tuviera que se lo pidiera a XiChen para poder arreglar todo pero ahora con esto todo su plan se había ido al caño.

Mientras Wei WuXian se moría de nervios, el Jade no estaba en las mejores condiciones, su mirada estaba fija en ambos pelinegros sin saber que decir ni que pensar.

-¿Mamá.? - Fue aquella vocecita la que saco a ambos adultos de su mundo. 

-Dime cariño. - Respondió rápido el doncel ignorando por completo a la otra persona. 

-¿Es el.? - Le pregunto su retoño mientras apuntaba a Lan Zhan. - ¿El es mi papá.?

Cuando Yuan termino de decir aquello, Wei WuXian se congelo en el lugar mientras Lan Zhan abría sus ojos a mas no poder, ninguno de los dos adultos dijo nada durante algunos minutos. Mientras que Yuan solo intercalaba su mirada entre el doncel y el hombre que en cierto modo se parecía a el, pero viéndolo bien el pequeño se dio cuenta que saco mas de su madre que de aquel hombre que parecía un iceberg con aquella expresión que siempre mantuvo mientras lo acompañaba a esperar a su mamá.

-E-Esto, b-bueno. - Comenzó hablando el doncel demasiado nervioso como para pensar en una respuesta para su hijo. - E-Es m-mejor s-si nos v-vamos Yuan.

Dicho eso tomo en brazos a su hijo y se alejo de forma rápida sin darle alguna oportunidad al Lan de decir algo, aunque Lan Zhan tampoco logro reaccionar a tiempo cuando vio que madre e hijo ya no se encontraban en el lugar. Una tristeza apareció en sus ojos pero quien lo viera pensaría lo contrario.

Mientras el doncel y su hijo se movían entre la gente esquivando de vez en cuando a algunos, Wei Ying en esos momentos se movía sin ser consciente de ello mientras Yuan solo lo miraba, aunque era un niño pequeño captaba muy bien lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

No pudiendo evitarlo volteo la mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba aquel hombre parecido a el pero de ojos dorados, aunque era la primera vez que lo veía no pudo evitar sentir en cierto modo curiosidad por aquel hombre, sabia que no seria la ultima vez que lo vería ya que después de todo ahora el Lan sabe que tiene un hijo con su persona amada.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas para el doncel, lograron llegar a casa sin ser perseguidos por Lan Zhan. Wei Ying soltó un suspiro para luego bajar a su hijo de sus brazos para el dirigirse a la cocina y servirse un enorme vaso de agua, ya que la adrenalina que había sentido hace momentos atrás se había esfumado por completo.

-Mamá. - Su pequeño lo llamo.

-¿Que pasa mi pequeño.? - Le responde el doncel después de haberse tomado el vaso de agua.

-¿Ese señor era mi papá cierto.? - Le pregunta directamente Yuan.

Ying por un momento pensé en negarlo por que la verdad no quería que las cosas se complicaran aun mas pero no pudo hacerlo cuando vio los ojos de su hijo, el cual tenia un brillo en sus ojos que nunca había visto, así que soltando un suspiro se agacha a la altura de su retoño y le da una suave caricia en su suave y pequeña mejilla.

-Si A-Yuan, ese señor de antes es tu papá.

-¿Entonces porque salimos corriendo cuando lo viste.? - A su hijo no se le escapaba nada.

-Jajaja. - Se rió un poco al ver a su hijo tan curioso. - Solo me sorprendió de verlo en un lugar así, solo eso jajaja.

No podía decirle la verdad a su hijo, que en realidad cuando ambos adultos se pusieran a hablar, Lan Zhan le dijera que se había casado y que posiblemente ya tenia uno o dos hijos, el miedo había invadido todo su ser haciendo que hiciera lo que había hecho, escapar.

-Mmm. - Fue la única respuesta de su hijo.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos lo volvió a mencionar aunque esa misma noche Wei Ying fue a la habitación de Ning y se acostó a su lado mientras le contaba lo sucedido. El castaño solo lo escucho en silencio mientras el doncel le relataba todo, cuando este termino, Ning lo acerca a su cuerpo y le comienza a acariciar el cabello de forma suave para luego decirle.

-No te preocupes por eso. - Le había dicho cuando Wei Ying le había dicho que tenia miedo de hablar con Lan Zhan y que este le confirmara lo que pensaba, aquello destrozaría al doncel porque aunque este lo negara seguía amando el Lan. - Sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, pase lo que pase siempre estaré de tu lado no importa que.

Wen Ning fue serio cuando le dijo aquello, el peli negro vio una faceta seria de las cuales raras veces aparecía en el castaño en las cuales no se ponía nervioso al decir las cosas. No pudo evitar llorar al saber que no importa lo que pasara, su amigo siempre iba a estar ahí para el, no importaba si tomaba una buena o mala decisión, Wen Ning siempre iba a estar a su lado y nunca lo iba a juzgar sin importar que.

Esa noche Wei Ying se quedo dormido abrazando al castaño mientras este ultimo lo mantenía en un abrazo protector en donde quería protegerlo de todo lo malo del mundo, porque su amigo es la persona mas amable y bondadosa que puede existir, siempre preocupándose primero de los demás antes que de el, siempre hacia las cosas a escondidas en donde siempre hubo muchos malentendidos y tachaban al doncel de malo, que no sentía nada, que era un ser sin sentimientos pero lo que nadie sabia es que Wei Ying aunque siempre mantuviera una sonrisa en su rostro en el fondo era quien mas sufría por todo lo que se decía de el pero nunca le gusto demostrarlo por eso cuando Wen Ning lo conoció y se dio cuenta de la maravillosa persona que el doncel era no dudo ni un segundo en apoyarlo incondicionalmente sin importar que porque el sabia muy bien que cada acción o palabra que hiciera el peli negro debía de haber una razón detrás.

Los días pasaron sin ningún inconveniente, cada vez que salia del trabajo Wei Ying siempre miraba para todos lados vigilando que Lan Zhan no estuviera cerca, así que cada vez que no lo veía soltaba un suspiro de alivio pero también de decepción ya que muy en el fondo el doncel quería volver a verlo de nuevo pero luego se regañaba por eso pero lo que el doncel no sabia es que el Lan no es no quisiera ir a verlo de hecho se moría de ganas por dejar todo su trabajo de lado e ir donde se encontraba el doncel pero no podía ya que su hermano no se encontraba en esos momentos porque estaba de vacaciones junto a su pareja así que a el le tocaba hacer todo el trabajo, por eso mismo todos los días salia tarde del trabajo y no le daba el tiempo par poder ir a ver al peli negro.

Así fueron los días hasta que se completaron dos semanas, en donde ninguno de los dos volvió a cruzar caminos. Pero siempre que terminaba el día, cada uno pensaba en el otro y soltaba un suspiro.

Era un día normal en el trabajo de Wei Ying, el doncel estaba concentrado en su trabajo cuando de repente llega Shen QingQiu junto a otra persona. Es un hombre de estatura media, tal vez un poco mas bajo que Wei Ying, tez blanca, ojos color avellana, cabello castaño y corto pero aun así emitía un aura de inocencia y calma.

Todos los del lugar quedaron cautivados por la belleza que tal emitía aunque aquello era normal cuando aquel hombre se notaba que era un doncel aunque algunos no era solamente por eso, sino era por la persona en si, se notaba que era alguien gentil, amable y la sonrisa que tenia era de mas hermosa por decir poco.

Mientras que hombres y mujeres quedaban cautivados por la belleza de aquel ser, el único que solo le dio un vistazo para seguir trabajando fue Wei WuXian, no es que el doncel lo encontrara feo o algo parecido simplemente tenia trabajo que hacer y en ese lugar había muchos mas fotógrafos pero al parecer su jefe no pensaba lo mismo.

-¡A-Ying.! - Le llamo QingQiu.

-Maldición. - Susurro el doncel en voz baja.

Mientras dejaba las cosas en su lugar y ordenadas, maldecía en su interior al otro porque en esos momentos no quería fotografiar a nadie, no sentía las ganas como las sentía antes, no después que dejo de ver al Lan. Mientras se volteaba, en su mente intentaba crear una excusa para rechazar el trabajo pero su mente se quedo en blanco cuando detrás de la persona que acababa de entrar vio unos ojos dorados que conocía a la perfección.

-Lan Zhan. - Susurro su nombre con amor, como una pequeña corriente eléctrica cruzo por toda su espalda y sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse solo por tener aquella intensa mirada en su persona.

Ni cuenta se había dado al momento en que estaba al lado de su jefe, solo mantenía su mirada fija en Lan Zhan mientras que este ultimo hacia lo mismo, ambos estaban en la mirada del otro sin prestar atención a su alrededor.

Shen QingQiu solo miraba a su mejor fotógrafo para luego mirar hacia el recién llegado, estuvo de esa forma por varios segundos. No le basto mucho unir cabos, si no se equivocaba ambos posiblemente tuvieron una relación años atrás pero se tuvieron que separar pero sin poder olvidar los sentimientos que tenían por el otro, no tenia pruebas pero tampoco dudas.

-¿Wei Ying.? - Le llama QingQiu. - ¿Estas bien.?

-Ehh. - Responde el doncel aun aturdido por lo de recién. - Ah, s-si, e-estoy b-bien.

Shen QingQiu no lo cree mucho pero aun así no opina lo contrario, se enfoca en presentar a las dos personas que lo acompañaban es esos momentos. El doncel se llamaba Xie Lian, estuvo un tiempo trabajando en otra empresa del extranjero pero debido a ciertos problemas se vino a china en donde comenzó una nueva vida en donde ahora esta felizmente casado hace cuatro años atrás con un famoso cantante.

Mientras que la otra persona era Lan Zhan, el cual venia solo por esta vez a hacer pareja con Xie Lian, venían a promocionar una nueva loción que las empresas Lan iban a lanzar al mercado pronto. Aunque en esos momentos Wei Ying se preguntaba porque no había venido el hermano XiChen en vez de Lan Zhan ya que el primer jade era mas amigable que su ex pareja pronto supo el porque y es que Lan XiChen había tenido algunos problemas los cuales le impedían hacer su labor de presidente por eso en cambio fue Lan Zhan en su lugar.

Luego que QingQiu termino de explicar el trabajo en el cual el doncel estaría a cargo, Wei Ying no quería estar cerca de Lan Zhan por mucho tiempo pero por desgracia no podía negarse a su jefe menos cuando este de forma silenciosa lo amenaza con descontarle parte de la paga así que no le queda de otra que aceptar el trabajo a regañadientes.

El peli negro se puso manos a la obra, mientras preparaba su equipo los dos modelos se los llevaron las estilistas para poder hacer su magia, mientras el doncel esperaba a sus modelos reviso su celular por si tenia algún mensaje de jardín pero al no ver ninguno lo volvió a bloquear.

-Están listos los modelos. - Dice una de las estilistas.

Wei Ying al oírla se da la vuelta para ver como quedaron ambos, pero no logra pronunciar ninguna palabra cuando ve al doncel, Xie Lian se veía hermoso con aquel vestido blanco, la parte superior del vestido le cubría hasta el pecho dejando al descubierto sus clavículas y su blanco cuello, las mangas eran anchas pero transparentes, la parte inferior tenia unas pequeñas mariposas estampadas los cuales los bordes de las alas eran rojas, le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, tenia un suave maquillaje lo cual aun así resaltaba su belleza, un peinado simple pero hermoso y para terminar unos zapatos negros con tacón bajo.

Mientras que Lan Zhan vestía un pantalón de seda negro que se apegaba muy bien a su cuerpo, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados dejando al descubierto parte de piel y sus clavículas, las mangas arremangadas hasta el codo. 

Tenia un aire que gritaba por todos lados sexy, muchas de las mujeres del set no pudieron evitar suspirar al ver a tal hermoso hombre aunque algunos hombres tampoco se salvaron, ya que un tenue rubor cubría sus rostros pero entre todos ellos el que peor estaba era el doncel. Su rostro estaba completamente rojo, sus pupilas un poco dilatadas y una pequeña erección formándose en sus pantalones.

Lan Zhan siente una mirada penetrante y dirige su vista hacia en donde se encontraba Wei Ying, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda pero sin expresarlo al ver la mirada que tenia el doncel hacia su persona, no pudo evitar pensar en cosas para nada buenas hacia el peli negro pero sabia que antes de eso tenían que tener una larga y tranquila charla aclarando muchas cosas pero ahora no era el momento.

-¡Hora de trabajar.! - Grito Shen QingQiu haciendo reaccionar a Wei Ying.

-¡Si.! - Respondieron todos.

Todos y cada uno se pusieron a trabajar, colocaron el fondo, la iluminación y todo lo demás mientras los modelos solo esperaban su turno para modelar, les explicaron que primero seria individual y luego en pareja. Mientras esperaban, Xie Lian hablaba con Lan Zhan y este le respondía con pequeños monosílabas pero aun así el castaño sonreía por eso.

Wei Ying al ver aquella interacción sintió un pequeño malestar en su interior, frunció el ceño y apretó los puños hasta casi enterrar sus uñas en sus palmas, sabia que no era correcto sentirse de esa forma después de todo llevaban seis años separados pero aun así no podía evitar sentir celos.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, Wei Ying comenzó con un trabajo, se concentro en que todo saliera bien, no le gustaba hacer las cosas a medias por eso siempre daba todo de si para hacer las cosas a la primera toma. Shen QingQiu miraba la forma en la que Wei Ying trabajaba y una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro, le gustaba la forma de trabajar del doncel, era raro ver a alguien tan dedicado en su trabajo y ademas no podía negar que el peli negro tenia su atractivo, cuando lo conoció por primera vez quedo cautivado por su belleza pero desafortunadamente no podía aspirar a nada mas con el doncel, una, porque el doncel tenia un hijo el cual amaba con locura y eso quería decir que tenia pareja, dos, el también era doncel aunque no lo pareciera y una relación entre donceles aunque no era prohibido si era muy difícil quedar en cinta así que no gracias y tercero, el ya tenia pareja y era alguien un tanto dramático y celoso así que quería ahorrarse los problemas que vendrían si supiera que se había interesado en alguien que no era el.

Las horas pasaron entre fotos y fotos, estuvieron de esa forma cinco horas donde solo tomaban un pequeño descanso de diez minutos, después de todo las fotos tenían que estar para dos días mas y aun tenían que ver que fotos iban a ser seleccionadas para la propaganda.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo las personas poco a poco se iban yendo, dirigiéndose a sus hogares o a algún lugar donde comer con sus amigos o otros solo iban a salir a tomar para quitar el estrés que tenían. Wei Ying fue el ultimo en irse ya que tuvo que terminar de ordenar y guardar sus cosas, aun le quedaba un poco de tiempo antes de ir por su pequeño.

-Bien, ya tengo todo. - Dijo mientras se colocaba su bolso en el hombro.

Salio del set caminando por los pasillos, se despidió de algunos colegas que aun estaban rondando por el lugar, estaba por llegar a la recepción cuando siente que es agarrado por el brazo y estampado a la pared en un pasillo un tanto oscuro.

-¡¿Que demo... - No termino la frase cuando siente como alguien lo besa de forma demandante quitandole así casi todo el oxigeno.

Lo besaron por largos segundos hasta que la otra parte se tuvo que separar para poder respirar, Wei Ying aun no procesaba lo que acaba de pasar, sentía sus piernas temblar y su corazón palpitar como hace tiempo no lo hacia. Iba a levantar la mirada cuando sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro, de inmediato el olor de sándalo invadió sus fosas nasales logrando así por fin reaccionar y descubrir que quien lo estaba abrazando no era ni nada mas ni nada menos que su Lan Zhan

-¿L-Lan Zhan.? - Pregunto con duda.

-Mmm. - Le respondió el otro pero sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Q-Que su-sucede.? - Pregunto un tanto nervioso, después de todo hace mucho no estaban de esa forma, ademas que aun tenían muchas cosas que aclarar. - ¿Estas bien.?

-Mmm. - Nuevamente la misma respuesta.

-¿Puedes soltarme.? - Pregunto el doncel aunque dudaba un poco en ello, después de todo siempre le gusto estar envuelto en aquellos cálidos pero fuertes brazos.

-No. - Fue su escueta respuesta pero reafirmo aun mas su agarre en la cintura del doncel atrayendolo aun mas a el.

El peli negro no sabia que responder ante aquello, sentía como su corazón se salto dos latidos al escuchar la respuesta del Lan, sentía que podía volver a lo que era antes con Lan Zhan pero pronto aquella idea fue negada, cuando recordó que tal vez este tenia una esposa esperando por el en casa, con eso en mente intento alejar al Lan pero este no se dejaba e incluso hacia mas presión en su cintura.

-Déjame ir. - Le dijo el doncel mientras colocaba sus manos en el firme pecho del contrario.

-No. - Le negó el Lan.

-¿Porque no.? - Pregunto un tanto confundido pero aun así hacia presión para alejarse de Lan Zhan.

-Te extrañe. - Confeso el Lan levantando por fin la mirada viendo así al doncel que lo miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Q-Que.? - Logro preguntar ya que no esperaba esa respuesta de su ex pareja, sabia que este no expresaba su sentir con palabras sino con acciones pero después de mucho Lan Zhan prefería decírselo con palabras que con acciones pero aun así no le creyó. - No es verdad, no te creo nada de lo que dices después de todo tu tienes a esa mujer con la que te vi hace seis años atrás así que no hay razón para que me extrañes.

-No. - Vuelve a repetir el Lan mientras soltaba la cintura del doncel para luego colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Wei Ying haciendo que este ultimo mantuviera la mirada en el mayor. - Para mi, siempre sera Wei Ying quien este en mi corazón.

Cuando termino de decir eso, se acerco al rostro del doncel dándole un suave beso para seguirlo otro y otro mas. Wei Ying al principio se había negado pero ya al tercer beso no pudo mas y respondió a los besos del Lan, cuando se separaron nuevamente ambos se miraron a los ojos como tratando de decirse muchas cosas pero Wei Ying fue el mas sorprendido cuando Lan Zhan le dijo lo siguiente.

-Te amo Wei Ying.

El doncel no pudo mas y envolvió sus brazos en el cuello del mayor para luego acercar sus labios al contrario y comenzar un demandante beso donde lenguas se enroscaban y luchaban por ver quien controlaría el beso aunque aquello era obvio cuando se sabia muy bien que los Lan eran personas celosas y territoriales.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse por eso cada vez que tenían que tomar aire de miraban a los ojos para después volver a unir sus labios, se extrañaban como no tenían idea e intentaban demostrar su anhelo y amor a través de sus besos.


	6. V.

Pequeños jadeos escapaban de la boca del doncel, sus piernas las sentía débiles y su boca de seguro estaría hinchada de tantos besos que se han dado. 

-L-Lan Z-Zhan. - Jadeo el nombre del jade. 

-Wei Ying. - Respondió el contrario mientras nuevamente se acercaba al rostro del doncel. 

Wei Ying pensó que lo iba a besar de nuevo pero el Lan se desvió de sus labios para acercarse a su oreja y darle una suave mordida para después darle una lamida. 

-Ahh~. - Gimio el doncel al tiempo que reafirmaba aun mas el agarre que tenia en el cuello del jade. 

-Wei Ying. - Volvió a decir su nombre aunque esta vez bajo un poco mas y le dio una mordida en el cuello que aunque no fuera grave si le dejaría una marca que demoraría en borrarse. 

-Ahh~ Lan Zhan. - Sentía su cuerpo arder y como nuevamente sentía aquella incomodidad en su entrepierna. 

-A-Xian. - Le llamo de forma suave pero sus acciones no lo fueron cuando sin previo aviso una mano agarraba su trasero mientras le otra se colaba debajo de su ropa tocando su cintura. 

Wei Ying se mordió el labio inferior reprimiendo así un fuerte gemido que quiso escapar cuando sintió aquellos toques tan conocidos para el. Sabia que de seguir así no duraría mucho y arrastraría al jade al primer baño que encontrara y se encerraría con el hay por horas hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos. 

-N-No po-podemos seguir. - Decía entre cortado el doncel. 

-No. - Seguía negándose Lan Zhan mientras continuaba amasando el trasero del doncel.

-Mmmg. - Wei Ying cada vez perdía mas la cordura. 

-¿A-Ying.? - Escucho como lo llamaban. 

De inmediato se separo del jade sacando fuerzas sin saber de donde, viendo así a su izquierda encontrándose con la mirada de Shen QingQiu. Ambos donceles se miraban entre si, uno con un enorme sonrojo por haber sido descubierto de esa forma mientras el otro solo estaba estupefacto mirando a ambas personas. 

-Yo... - Comenzó a decir QingQiu. - Mmm... Solo, pasaba por aquí. 

Después de decir eso, el doncel se va dejando a los otros en un silencio incomodo, no sabiendo que hacer ahora que el calor del momento se había esfumado por completo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, Wei Ying miraba hacia el lado mientras Lan Zhan tenia la mirada fija en el doncel, intentando buscar las palabras para decirle todo lo que sentía.

-Lan Zhan.

-Wei Ying.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, cuando se dieron cuenta, a Lan Zhan se le tiñeron las puntas de las orejas de color rojo mientras que Wei Ying solo soltó una pequeña risa. Aun después de todos estos años separados, ninguno de los dos dejaba de estar conectado con el otro, antes muchas veces les pasaba que también hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-Tu primero Lan Zhan. - Le dice el peli negro.

-Wei Ying primero. - Responde de vuelta el jade mientras abraza a Wei Ying en un tierno abrazo.

-Yo... - El doncel no sabia que decir, aunque la verdad tenia muchas cosas que contarle no sabia por donde empezar o que decirle primero, aun tenia ese miedo en su interior. - Tengo que irme.

Terminando de decir aquello se suelta del abrazo del jade y sale del pasillo, pero antes de poder dar siquiera dos pasos es jalado de nuevo al pasillo y acorralado nuevamente contra la pared. Lan Zhan mira fijamente al doncel el cual evita su mirada, sabia que si lo dejaba irse en esos momentos luego de aquel encuentro le costaría mucho encontrar al doncel, sabia muy bien que este podía ser muy escurridizo si se lo proponía.

-L-Lan Zhan. - Le llamo nervioso el doncel.

-Mmm. - Respondió con simpleza.

-¿P-Puedes d-dejarme ir.? - Pregunto aun mas nervioso ya que el jade se había acercado aun mas a su rostro casi rozándole los labios, podía sentir el aliento del contrario chocando en su rostro.

-No. - No dudo ni un segundo en negarse. - Quiero a Wei Ying conmigo.

-N-No puedo. - Intentaba zafarse el doncel. - T-Tengo a a-alguien esperándome en casa.

Lan Zhan al escuchar eso no puede evitar que el ceño se le frunza, no quería que el peli negro volviera a esa casa en donde se encontraba aquel castaño. No quería que estuviera cerca de aquel tierno rollito de canela, sabia que no había nada entre los dos pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse celoso de aquel chico ya que cuando se hizo amigo del doncel y antes de saber sobre sus sentimientos hacia este, veía que aquel ser puro e inocente recibía mucha atención de Wei Ying y nunca le gusto aquello pero no podía hacer nada.

Luego cuando se volvieron pareja, le gustaba monopolizar a su pareja y a este parecía no importarle aquello de hecho se le notaba que le encantaba que el jade fuera así con el peli negro. Por eso mismo cada vez que aparecía el castaño, Lan Zhan se ponía posesivo con su pareja ya que aunque sabia que no había sentimientos románticos entre su pareja y el castaño aun así tenia miedo que alguien lo alejara del doncel y el castaño no era una excepción. 

-No. - Dijo aun más firme. - Wei Ying conmigo. 

-N-No puedo. - El doncel se seguía negando.

-¿Porque.? - Pregunto el jade. - Yo quiero a Wei Ying conmigo.

-Y-Yuan me espera. - Dijo el peli negro.

-¿Yuan.? - Dijo sorprendido el jade. - ¿Quien es ese.?

Lan Zhan no sabia que hacer ahora, ya que ahora sentía que tenia dos rivales para ganarse el amor del peli negro, aunque técnicamente Wen Ning no sentía nada hacia Wei Ying ademas que tenia una pareja ya pero en la mente del jade eso no existía y siempre vería al castaño como un rival mas aun cuando pasaran 10 años, 20 años o mas.

-Hijo. - Susurro Wei Ying.

-¿Mmm.? - Pregunto Lan Zhan ya que no había alcanzado a escucharlo bien.

-Mi hijo A-Yuan me esta esperando en casa así que no puedo quedarme contigo Lan Zhan.

Mientras Wei Ying decía aquello en ningún momento miro al jade a la cara, tenia miedo de que si lo hacia vería cualquier expresión menos felicidad por eso es que no logro ver el brillo que apareció en sus ojos dorados cuando el doncel dijo aquello. Pasaban los segundos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, Wei Ying comenzó a sentirse aterrado y pensaba en disculparse e irse pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lan Zhan lo estrecho en sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del doncel.

-Quiero conocerlo. - Dijo suavemente.

-¿Eh.? - No sabia si había escuchado bien.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo. - Dijo seguro ahora Lan Zhan mientras lo miraba a los ojos. - El hijo de Wei Ying y mio.

Ying no sabia que decir, había quedado en shock con la declaración de Lan Zhan ya que después de todo no esperaba que el jade quisiera ver a su hijo y menos cuando se supone que tiene ya a otra persona.

-Y-Yo... - No sabia muy bien que responder.

-Wei Ying. - Le llamo Lan Zhan mientras acariciaba su mejilla con amor y cariño. - Déjame conocer a nuestro hijo.

Con eso el doncel ya no pudo dudar mas así que con un suspiro saco su celular y se lo tendió al jade el cual de inmediato capto el mensaje así que separándose un poco del contrario toma el celular que se le es entregado y anota su numero.

Cuando deja su numero grabado le devuelve el artefacto al doncel el cual lo mantiene entre sus manos, luego de eso queda un silencio entre los dos quienes no saben como romperlo. Por suerte, justo en ese momento el celular del doncel comenzó a sonar haciendo así que ambos se separan. Wei Ying observa quien es quien lo llama, notando que era su mejor amigo.

-¿A-Ning.? - Llama a su amigo. - ¿Que pasa.? ¿Le paso algo a A-Yuan.?

-A-A-Ying. -Responde nervioso su amigo. - N-No es nada, A-Yuan esta bien. 

-¿Entonces.?

-Y-Yo t-tengo que sa-salir y n-no t-tengo con quien d-dejar a Yuan. 

-Oh. - Fue lo único que logro decir antes de que una sonrisa travesía apareciera en su rostro. - Entonces, ¿quien la afortunada.? 

Ante esa pregunta el silencio que hubo al otro lado de la linea hizo que Wei Ying soltara una enorme carcajada haciendo que su amigo comenzara a tartamudear otra vez. 

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo me dirijo a la casa. 

No dejo que su amigo le respondería cuando ya había colgado la llamada, soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de darse la vuelta. Noto que Lan Zhan aun lo veía pero se le notaba una ligera arruga entre sus cejas demostrando con eso que estaba molesto.

Pero aun así ninguno de los dos dice nada, el primero en hacer algo es Wei Ying el cual comienza a caminar fuera del pasillo siguiéndolo de cerca Lan Zhan. Cuando ya se encontraban fuera del pasillo, pasan por recepción donde el doncel se despide de la amigable recepcionista con una enorme sonrisa la cual le fue devuelta.

-Lan... - Estaba por decir algo cuando fue interrumpido.

-¿A-Zhan.? - Se escucho una voz femenina.

Ambos hombres dirigieron su mirada a la voz encontrando así a una hermosa mujer, tenia un hermoso y largo cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos de color azul, de esbelta figura. La cual miraba con asombro a ambos hombres para luego sonreír de forma coqueta al Jade.

-A-Zhan no sabia que ibas a estar aquí.

-No tienes permitido llamarme de esa forma. - Responde de forma fría el Lan.

-¿Porque no.? - Pregunta ella. - Después de todo ambos estamos profundamente enamorados.

-No es cierto. - Respondió de forma cortante WangJi. 

Cuando Wei Ying escucho aquello no pudo evitar sentir como una parte de su corazón se rompía. Mientras que Ying se aguantaba las ganas de llorar, Lan WangJi frunció el ceño mas de lo normal y eso se pudo notar cuando la chica enfrente de el retrocedió un paso con una notable cara de terror. 

-Me voy. - Dijo enojado Wei Ying.

Lan Zhan al verlo irse quiso ir detrás de el pero una mano lo detiene, era aquella mujer que acababa de interrumpir su momento con su amado, se intento soltar pero ella no lo dejo

-No tiene caso ir detrás de el. - Le dijo aquella mujer

-Tu no sabes eso. - Contrarresto Lan Zhan.

-Oh cariño, yo se muchas cosas. - Le respondió ella con una sonrisa ladina.

Lan Zhan solo la miro y no dijo nada, se soltó de forma brusca de la mujer sin importarle su alrededor y la miro de forma amenazante.

-No te acerques a Wei Ying.

Luego de decir eso se fue el lugar para ir en busca del doncel, pero cuando cruzo las puertas del edificio no vio ni rastros del pelinegro, así que soltando un suspiro deseo que Wei Ying lo llamara pronto. Lo que no sabia el Lan es que el doncel estaba que echaba humos por las orejas de lo enojado que estaba, no podía creer que esa mujer tuviera tal atrevimiento con el jade que decía aun amarlo. 

Pero mas enojado estaba consigo mismo por creer en las palabras del Lan, sabia que muchas cosas pudieron cambiar en los 6 años que no estuvo cerca pero no sabia que en ese tiempo el jade había aprendido a mentir de esa forma. Se sentía estúpido por caer en sus palabras y en unos cuantos toques, el jade realmente no lo amaba, tal vez solo se acerco por su hijo. 

Al caer en cuenta en eso, detuvo su andar pensando que tal vez el jade solo se acerco a el al descubrir que tenia un hijo de el y que tal vez no quería que hablaran mal de el por tener un hijo sin haberse casado o que lo había abandonado o algo parecido.

Con ese pensamiento rondando en su cabeza continuo su camino, sabia que no le haría nada bien el estar pensado en esas cosas, menos cuando iba a llegar a casa y ver a su rabanito. Al llegar a casa, antes de abrir la puerta inhala aire para luego ir soltándolo de a poco, ahora un poco mas calmado de lo que estaba antes ingreso a su hogar pero no alcanzo a anunciarse cuando ve que en la sala de estar su mejor amigo estaba devorando literalmente la boca de la persona que se encontraba bajo suyo en el sofá.

Ninguna palabra salia de su boca al presenciar semejante escena, y es que no podía creerlo, no cuando era el castaño el que estaba involucrado y es que no nunca de los jamases se hubiera imaginado que el castaño podía ser así de apasionado con alguien.

-Aiya, ahora entiendo porque querías que me apurara en llegar a la casa. - Dijo sin poder contenerse en molestar a su amigo. - Lo tenías bien guardado, mi rollito de canela.

Cuando ambos escucharon esa voz, el primero en reaccionar fue la persona que estaba debajo del castaño, el cual no dudo en empujar a Wen Ning haciendo que este cayera al piso dándose un fuerte golpe en su parte baja.

-Y-Yo l-lo si-siento. - Decía la persona la cual se sentó rápido en el sofá para poder ver a su pareja. - ¿A-Ning estas bien.?

-S-Si, no t-te preocupes A-Sang.

Cuando el doncel escucho aquel nombre de inmediato se le vino el rostro de una persona así que acercándose de forma apurada al invitado, lo miro detenidamente descubriendo asi que era uno de sus amigos de la infancia.

-¿Nie HuaiSang.?

-H-Hola A-Xian. - Saludo el invitado de forma tímida.

El doncel estaba que no se lo creía, nunca en su vida espero que el castaño estuviera saliendo con su amigo de la infancia aunque ahora tenia la duda desde cuando estos dos estaban saliendo así que sin aguantar la duda se acerco al castaño el cual ya se encontraba de pie, así que rodeando su cintura le sonrió de forma traviesa.

-Así que, ¿desde cuando es que ustedes están juntos.? - Pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa. - O mejor dicho, ¿ya lo hicieron.?

Ambos al escuchar la pregunta no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, sabían que cuando su amigo se enterara de su relación no los iba a dejar tranquilos hasta que este ultimo estuviera satisfecho pero aunque lo planearon de mil y un formas de decírselo, que su amigo preguntara de forma tan directa aun les sorprendía un poco.

-E-Eso, b-bueno. - Comenzó a decir HuaiSang.

-Y-Yo, n-nosotros. - Le siguió Ning.

Pero ninguno de los dos le pudo decir algo o mejor dicho ninguno de los dos le pudo crear una oración sin tartamudear o sonrojarse. El doncel al ver esto no pudo evitar soltar una estruendosa risa la cual sobresalto a ambos varones lo cual lo miraban asombrados para luego unirse a su risa, tanto Ning como HuaiSang se calmaron, aunque en primer lugar no sabían porque debían de estar preocupados o asustados de decirle algo a su mejor amigo.

-Llevamos alrededor de dos años saliendo. - Dijo con seguridad HuaiSang.

-Ohh. - Dijo asombrado Ying, no esperaba que llevaran tanto tiempo juntos. - Al parecer me he perdido de muchas cosas en mi ausencia.

-Como no te imaginas. - Le dice HuaiSang mientras tomaba su abanico y se tapaba la mitad de su rostro ocultando así una pequeña sonrisa.

Con eso dicho, entre los tres comenzaron a hablar de algunas cosas poniendo así a Wei Ying al día con algunas cosas. Luego de algunas horas, tanto Ning como HuaiSang se despidieron del doncel donde tuvieron que aguantarse las bromas de este ultimo donde les decía que debían de ocupar protección si no querían tener un pequeño accidente.

Cuando el doncel estuvo al fin solo, se dirigió a la habitación de su hijo, al entrar vio que su pequeño rabanito estaba durmiendo aferrado a los peluches que le había regalado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa le apareciera en el rostro al ver lo tierno y adorable que se veía su hijo pero pronto esa sonrisa desapareció al recordar lo pasado con Lan Zhan y aquella mujer.

Antes de enojarse mas, se acerca a su hijo y le deposita un pequeño beso en la frente deseándole dulces sueños a su hijo el cual aun en sueños le regalo una enorme sonrisa. Con esa vista Wei Ying sale de la habitación de su hijo y se dirige a la suya.

Al ingresar solo se quita los zapatos para luego lanzarse a su cama y quedarse acostado, intenta relajarse un poco pero después recuerda que Lan Zhan le dio su numero celular, así que sacando su celular comienza a ver en sus contactos para al ver el nombre no pueda evitar que una pequeña risa escapara de sus labios.

-Por dios Lan Zhan. - Dice al ver el nombre que se había puesto, el nombre decía "De Wei Ying."

El doncel sabia que aquello era una clara demostración de que Lan Zhan aun le pertenecía pero eso no evitaba que aun siguiera molesto con el al recordar como aquella mujer se le había acercado a tal punto en que invadía el espacio personal del Jade el cual no dejaba que nadie aparte de su familia y el traspasaran.

Con eso en mente, elimino el numero del Jade aunque sabia que después se arrepentiría pero por ahora no quería saber nada de el, cuando lo borro se levanto para poder cambiarse la ropa y colocarse su pijama, la cual consistía en una remera enorme que le llegaba hasta sus muslos. Cuando estuvo listo se tapo hasta el cuello y pensando en que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante se quedo dormido.


End file.
